The War of Times End Book one: The Ritual of Life
by diesel366
Summary: Realty and time have been shattered and distorted Harry Potter is now James Black and is caught in the middle of it all. The time lines are converging armies are being gathered: The battle for time is about to begin.
1. Brother’s through Time until the end

Chapter 1: Brother's through Time until the end of time 

James Black stared out the window of his compartment, ignoring the rain that lashed it, the howling of the gale force wind and the fact even though it was nearly midday it was as dark as night, searching for the people he once considered family and hoped to be able to call family again.

There was a flash of lightning followed almost immediately by a peal of thunder; the storm was almost overhead he thought ideally; sighing James rubbed his eyes and continued his visual search.

It should not be raining… realty was broken and it was his fault; he never should have messed with time, he should have taken his sisters warnings more seriously, his lover, brother and sister all helped, they all followed him because they trusted him… and he betrayed them he betrayed their faith in him, all for his selfish desires… he had never truly been selfish before, it had been remarked upon a number of times how unselfish he was, that was not the case anymore; he had risked the existence of not just himself but of his family, the lives of countless people and existence itself, and all for naught, his parents were still dead, more people had suffered then before the last Dark… Lord; Lord Cruor had been killed was stopped than originally; at least he was not hailed as a bloody saviour this time as no one knew how Cruor had died; he fell the same way as voldemort had originally… he had nearly destroyed all of Voldermorts anchors too, just two more horcrux had been left then just the grand motherfucker himself and he gave it up… what had he done? He could have destroyed Riddle and lived a normal life.

James shook his head wearily; every day of his life he thought about what he did and the consequences of it and every day it left him feeling sick with guilt.

His eyes widened as he saw his brother out the window… his brother was the same age as him 11; he looked different he observed, he still had red hair but it was darker with black streaks though it his features were different, he could still recognise his brother… even if they were different genders then before and looked totally different he still would always recognise his family because of the bond between them.

………………..

_Harry looked up from the book he had been reading at the sound of approaching foot steps, closing the book on defensive magic he had been reading he saw Hermione enter the kitchen and sit down opposite him at the table frowning, Harry could hear kreatcher in the background cooking diner._

"_What is it Hermione?" Harry asked looking at her expression._

"_I've been thinking" she started but was cut off by Ron who just walked in followed by Ginny "so what's new"? He asked teasingly sitting down next to Hermione while Ginny sat down next Harry._

_Scowling at Ron but other wise ignoring him she continued with what she had been saying "I have been thinking about what would happen if someone used polyjuice to impersonate one of us or the imperius curse what could happen? We e need a way to identify each other no matter what we look like"_

_The other 3 teenagers frowned that was a good question Ron spoke first "couldn't you just make something like the D.A galleons?"_

_Harry shook his head "all it would take is someone to get hold of them to fool us."_

_Ginny spoke "we need something so we can instantly identify one another with out speaking or having to use anything" looking around the table "anyone have any ideas?" she asked._

"_Not we us" Harry said frowning at Ginny "you should not even be here you are not going with us." _

_Ginny scowled at him annoyed they had already gone through this "Harry we've been through this; I'm coming and that's final" she said folding her arms._

"_Your not coming Ginny, go back home" Ron sternly to his sister who merely rolled her eyes "if you don't you wont have to worry about you-know-who to kill you, mum will and it will be a lot more painful too."_

"_Ginny you really…" Hermione began gently but was cut off by a yelling Ginny._

"_I AM NOT FUCKING LEAVING, I'VE HAD THE TRACE BROKEN, AND YOU WONT BELIVE WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET IT BROKEN, SO WE CANT BE FOUND BY THAT" Ginny yelled, she had managed to find a person who could break the trace but they worked in knockturn ally she had had to sneak out to their and pay the arsehole their 50 galleons, to get that she had had to sneak into the school and take it from the room of requirement, then she had been forced to sleep!!! With the basted before he would break the trace, acting a whore was definitely something she did not want to do, though the first thing she did when the trace was broken was to obliterate and castrate the baste , it had taken almost a week before the other three stopped going on about her being underage, taking a breath she continued to yell "I WANT TO HELP DESTROY YOU-KNOW-WHO I WANT TO GET REVENGE FOR MY FIRST YEAR, REMEMBER DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY? I DID NOT DO THAT TO SIT IN A SCHOOL RUN BY DEATH EATERS WHILE MY BROTHER, ONE OF MY FRIENDS AND THE BOY I LOVE GO CHASING RIDDLES PERVERTED SOUL; REMEMBER I ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ONE OF HIS HORCRUXES, I AM NOT LEAVING" she finished looking around the table glaring at the other three people sitting around it daring them too tell her to leave._

_Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on sighing; Harry knew he had lost for now anyway "do you have any suggestions Hermione?" Harry asked returning to the subject at hand._

_Hermione looked at Harry intently for a moment deciding to let it drop as well she shook her head._

"_What you're just going to let her come?" Ron disbelievingly looking at his sister "she's to yo…" he did not get to finish that sentience a beam of sickly green light hit his face causing bats made out of mucus crawl out of his nose and start attacking him._

_Ginny lowered her wand and glared at her brother and said frostily "now brother I suggest you keep your big mouth closed and your thoughts to yourself I'm coming and I'm too young to come then what were you when you went after the philosopher's stone or entered the chamber of secrets? I'm staying and don't try to stop me." _

"_Master Harry" came Kreature's voice from behind Harry "Kreature knows a way to form a bond between you like you want."_

_Harry turned to see Kreature standing behind him "how?" Harry asked curiously, looking at Kreature "using house elf magic master Harry" the elf said with a bow. _

"_Can house elf magic work on human's Kreature?" Hermione asked politely looking at Kreature, bowing at Hermione he replied "Kreature can not see why it would not work mistress Hermy."_

"_What will the bond involve" Harry asked wanting to understand exactly what sort of bond would be formed "what does the bond entail? Can it break?"_

"_Kreature dose not think it can break, between house elves's it lasts till death, on humans it might break though" Kreature answered eager to help his master and his masters friends "the bond would let you recognise each other at a glance no matter the disguise even if you are in a different body" Kreature explained to the people sitting around the table._

…………………………

James sighed, it was not really surprising that they looked different he did too; he now had long straight jet black hair, he still had emerald green eyes though and he was reasonably tall for his age as well as rather handsome, he vaguely looked like Sirius had, James noticed that his brother's clothing was even poorer then it was originally.

James froze as his brother seeming to sense his gaze turned and looked him in the eyes James could see a frown on his face, not able to hold his brothers gaze any longer James turned away and began looking for his sister hoping she was here.

……………………..

Mark Ignis Vas'Malfary shivered pulling his tattered, wore cloke tighter around himself trying to ignore the howling wind and pelting rain, a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed almost immediately by a crash of lighting.

Mark turned and scowled at his lieges;the Malfary's: Usurpers of the Shadow Throne, death devourers, formally the Dukes of westshire, all round arse holes; they let his family wear rags ands they dress in arculamantuala silks robes with more enchantments on them then most castles, dragon hide boots and gloves, hair pulled back by platinum magically altered to act like string, and Jewellery made out of gold and platinum encrusted with gems, while his family eats left over vegetables and beans and go to bed hungry most nights, the Malfrays gorge themselves of pork, beef, mutton and masses of the best fruit and vegetables, oh how he hated them, they would not even let him get on to the train until they had finished there conversation with the Gaunts ignoring the fact he soaking and freezing; hell that is probably one of the reasons they were making him wait for them.

The Malfray heir Draconis, saw him scowling and sneered back and walked over to him, rain and wind not touching him because of the magical bubble; couldn't let your hair get messed up Mark thought with a sneer.

"Yes your Highness?" Mark asked gritting his teeth and refraining from punching the arrogant smarmy basted in his rat like face.

The Malfray heir sneered "you don't seem very thankful" the ferret (as Mark liked calling him in his head for some reason) said arrogantly his cold grey-blue eyes boring into his own emerald green ones.

Mark barley restrained himself from smashing the arsehole's face in, only the knowledge that his family would suffer even more if he did it and the fact he would not be allowed to attend Hogwarts allowed his to resist the impulse "for what?" he bit out eventually.

The Malfary heir's lip curled up in distaste looking at his clothes "for my father graciously allowing you to attend Hogwarts with me" he said sneering at Mark.

Mark flinched; he sooo wished he could curse the basted but he couldn't, if he raise his wand agenised any Malfray he would die slowly and painfully, because of the blood oath his family had been forced to make so long ago, taking a deep breath he used his occlumecy to suppress his emotions "I am thankful to be allowed to attend and have the chance to serve you ('which is the only reason I'm being allowed to come' Mark thought scathingly 'to damn lazy to do anything your self) Crown Prince Malfary, I am merely agitated because of the wind and rain" Mark ground out not sounding the least bit thankful.

Feeling someone's eyes on him Mark turned around and saw a black haired boy with green eyes exactly the same as his own looking at him through the window of one of the Hogwarts express window, looking him in the eyes, Mark frowned what was wrong with his brother he thought noticing his brother's sad expression? Wait… his brother? He had never met that person before… but he knew it was his brother but he did not know how; Ah!! Bloody hell he was confused. After a moment the boy turned away and began looking around the packed train station.

The station was paced, it was 10:30 on the first of September and people were everywhere trying to find shelter from the weather or trying to get on to the train (a muggle contraption powered by steam or in this case magic).

Mark gasped as pain exploded in the back of his head and his vision contracted; stumbling forwards Mark tripped over his worn wooden trunk and fell hitting his head hard on the slate paved platform. Dimly Mark overhead he heard someone overhead say "No one turns their back on a Malfary" before consciousness left him Mark heard himself speaking along with someone he recognised yet had never heard "_we bind ourselves as brothers by magic and by blood we bind ourselves, our souls are bound by love, never to betray one another, to protect each other with our lives and to stand together as brothers to the end of time and beyond we are brothers in life and death, and though time… we are brothers to the end and beyond._"


	2. The True Prince of the Shadow Throne

Chapter 2: The True Prince of the Shadow Throne

James froze as he heard a scream and scanning the crowd something was wrong with his brother James was sure of it. it did not take long to see what had happened lying on the ground blood pulling around his head was his brother, standing other him with a satisfied look on his face was a person James recognised as a Malfray.

Fury coursed thorough his veins, pulling open the compartment door with a bang James ran out ignoring the people he ran into James bolted to the nearest exit and jumped out of the train into the pelting rain.

Pushing his way through the crowd, James his brother lying on the ground very one standing in a circle around the Malfary's, he could see the heir was having abuse yelled at him by girl, obviously a muggleborn, you can tell from the clothes, depending on your blood rank you had to wear different clothes (it was totally retarded, but then the considering who ran the country it was not surprising) then girl in question was being held back by to people dressed in crimson robes signifying them as body guards, James froze for a splits second, the girl was his sister.

"You cold hearted fucking ferret faced murder!!" his sister shrieked struggling to get out of the bodyguards, the memory of Hermione slapping Malfoy in 3rd year immediately came to the forefront of James mind he did doubt that if she had a chance she would do a lot more then that.

"Shut up you mudblood whore!" Malfray roared stepping forward and delivering a powerful magically enhanced backhand blow to her face braking her jaw and nose as well as shattering her cheek bone "I am the Crown Prince of the Throne of Shadows and you dare insult me?" Draconis sneered "I should get you…"

"Shut it Malfray" James roared stepping into the open space pushing his rain soaked hair out of his eyes and drawing his wand.

Draconis Malfray spun around to see who spoke, seething at the fact people aren't treating him as he is due, he was the Crown Prince of the Shadow Throne how dare people address _him_ like that, he froze seeing the person in question; he was about his age dressed in jet black silken robes obviously heavily enchanted as he did not seem to mind the cold, had bright green eyes the same as the servant he hit, black hair and was rather tall a number of the boys features were similar to servants, they could be brothers for Anubis' sake but what really got him was the crest on the robes and the amulet he wore, the was the crest of shadows; the family crest of the original shadow kings, however the one he wore was boarded in gold meaning implying he was the heir; but that was impossible his family killed the last remaining member of the of the black family that had any claim to the throne 25 years ago.

The crest was a snarling grim (a massive black wolf with crimson eyes, serrated teeth, and bones visible under is course fur coat) with silver blood dripping from its maw, under it was the bloody broken body of a unicorn with a large amount of the flesh missing surrounded by a crimson border and emblazed on a black shield that was edged in silver and surrounded by flames with 2 jewelled swords crossed behind it.

The crest of shadows had not been seen in public since the Blacks had been overthrown and the Malfrays had seized the Throne of Shadows with the help of the last Septus over 50 years ago.

The amulet was the amulet of Mort; a potent magical talisman forged by in consort by dark mountain clan of dwarves and the moraten mines goblin tribe; gifted to the black line for an eternity it could only be worn by the head of the black blood line, it was a powerful protective device that gifted its bearer with the ability to resist large amounts of magic like a dragon could and helped shield its bearer from mental intrusions as well as from poisons.

A Septus is a dark and powerful man or woman person, with over 30 followers, the first Shadow king was a Septus who gathered an army and conquered all of Britain more than 2000 years ago, which was at the time was nothing more then villages sometimes ruled by one or more sorcerers/ wizard who in most cases did nothing to help those that they ruled over. The first shadow king used his followers to enforce his rule over the island, and won the respect and devotion of the masses by giving them food, water and providing them resources to start there own business, he was however ruthless and sadistic and revelled in torture of those who opposed him. he was also know as the cursed Septus after he was tricked into drinking a potion unbeknownst to him contained stolen unicorn blood

The latest Septus Lord Cruor died about 10 years ago; no one knows how just that everyone bearing the mark of the Septus was rendered unconscious.

"Who dares wear the crest of shadows?!" Draconis roared in rage and shock his face thrown sharp relief by a flash lightning followed almost immediately by a deafening boom of thunder.

"I, James Evens Black son of Regulus Orion Black youngest son of the late king Nicholas Flammel Black last of the Black blood line and the _true_Prince of Shadows " James snarled in rage, his eyes turning crimson before any one could react he drew his wand and shot a slew of painful spells at the people restraining his sister rendering the body guards unconscious and casting some basic healing spells at his brother and sister; not enough to heal them completely but enough to heal some of the damage malfray barsted had caused insuring that neither of them were in any immediate danger. "and you will pay for attacking my soul brother and sister" James roared pointing to his brother and sister as he advanced upon The Malfray Heir Apparent.

The crowed was shocked at what was occurring, a boy was claming to be the last Black and the true ruler of the Shadow Throne when it was a well known fact that the black family was wiped out by the Malfary's 50 years ago and was stating that a servant was his soul brother and the mudblood was his soul sister.


End file.
